The present invention relates to an impact detonator for a projectile for the detonation of an active mass upon impact against an obstacle.
The known impact detonators have a high danger potential, mainly due to the possibility of the existence of a dud. This is because, especially upon impact on soft ground, if there is no detonation of the active mass, then a dud will exist, of which the active mass is basically still ignitable.
For the reduction of this danger potential of these conventional impact detonators, the use of self-disintegrating devices connected in parallel are known, while, however, these cannot eliminate any residual risk.
Of course, the danger potential of known impact detonators can be avoided by relinquishing their use entirely and instead using pyrotechnical detonation delay devices. While this has the advantage that potential duds pose no direct danger, since, with the extinguishing of the detonation delay devices, no active detonation element is available. While, however, also the disadvantage exists that the initialization of the active charge appears only upon passing of the delay period, and not already upon impact against the ground.